In a semiconductor device, e.g., a semiconductor memory device, a device where many holes penetrating through stacked films are formed is known. In miniaturization of semiconductor devices, it is required not only to reduce a line width and a pitch of wirings, but also to reduce a diameter of these plural holes and an arrangement pitch thereof. However, when aiming such miniaturization, there is a problem that variation in diameter of holes becomes remarkable.